Nachhilfe
by emilyLaing
Summary: Der zweite Teil von Sexualkunde.


Disclaimer: Nichts gehört mir, außer der Handlung. Wem der Rest gehört, weiß wohl keiner so genau. Ich nehme einfach mal J.K. Rowling an.

Großer Dank geht an das Rudel, die mich überhaupt erst ‚gezwungen' haben, damit anzufangen FF zu schreiben und an „Die Naerrin" die dafür gesorgt hat, dass das Ganze ein paar mehr Kommata enthält und zudem ein Stückchen besser geworden ist.

Ich hoffe, ein paar ungeklärte Fragen aus dem ersten Teil werden beantwortet.

Hermione Granger lief rasch durch die Schule. Seit sie als neue Tränkeprofessorin der Schule eingestellt worden war, konnte sie verstehen, warum Professor Snape – ‚Severus' – immer so geeilt war. Was für ein Stress! Sie hatte nach dem Krieg unter anderem Tränke studiert – neben Altgriechisch, Latein, Aramäisch, anwendbarer magischen Mathematik und Muggelphysik. Einige hatten sie dafür belächelt; die weniger Netten hatten sie als alte Streberin (zumindest sinngemäß…)bezeichnet, sie müsse mal wieder der ganzen Welt beweisen wie intelligent sie war.

Als wenn Hermione Granger so etwas nötig hätte! Das Problem war ganz anders gelagert: Sie konnte sich einfach nicht entscheiden. Das war in ihrer Schulzeit ein Problem gewesen und wurde auf der Universität nicht unbedingt besser. Es gab aber auch tolle Fächer zur Auswahl – und Schlaf wird schließlich völlig überbewertet.

Es war auch nicht so, als wenn diese Fächer willkürlich gewählt worden waren. Es gibt so viele Zaubersprüche und Trankrezepte die in Altgriechisch verfasst waren, die Autoren dieser Schriften wiederum bezogen sich des Öfteren auf ihre naturwissenschaftlich, mathematisch veranlagten Zeitgenossen – wenn sie nicht sogar in einer Person verkörpert wurden, die Römer wiederum schrieben Werke über die Ansichten der alten Griechen – natürlich auf Latein usw.

Sie hatte das alles genau durchdacht und geplant – wie immer! Wenn die anderen ihr System nicht verstanden – bzw. verstehen wollten – hatten sie Pech.

Nun war sie Tränkeprofessorin und gleichzeitig auch noch Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor. Das war nicht mal ein Bruchteil von dem, was Professor Snape damals geleistet hatte – wenn man seinen eigenen Angaben trauen konnte und eine gesunde Portion männliche Eitelkeit abzog. Aber _er_ hatte nicht auch noch eine „Organisation zur Förderung der Rechte der Squibs – weltweit" gegründet und organisiert.

Professor Snape hatte sich nach dem Krieg komplett aus dem Unterricht zurückgezogen. Trotzdem lebte er noch unten im Kerker. Vornehmlich deshalb, weil er sich geweigert hatte auszuziehen. Als Ausgleich dafür fungierte er immer noch als Hauslehrer von Slytherin – auf Grund dessen, dass sich nach dem Krieg niemand bereit erklärt hatte den Posten übernehmen. Als nach dem Sieg über Voldemort offiziell bekannt wurde, dass die meisten der treuen Todesser aus Slytherin stammten, setzte sich in den Köpfen der Menschen die Gleichung Slytherin = Todesser fest. Eine Einstellung die Hermione als komplett lächerlich empfand – und auch des Öfteren so darstellte. Dies hätte ihr mit Sicherheit viele Feinde eingebracht, wäre sie nicht eine gefeierte Kriegsheldin – so wurde sie einfach ignoriert. Man lernte sich damit abzufinden, wenn man es nicht anders gewohnt war.

Schon zu ihrer Schulzeit war sie mit ihrer Meinung die Slytherins wären nicht per se schlecht und Professor Snape eigentlich ein guter Lehrer, auf eine Mauer der Ablehnung (bei den Gryffindors, Rawenclaws und Hufflepuffs zumindest…) gestoßen. Insofern war Ignoranz schon fast ein Fortschritt, dachte sie ein wenig verbittert. Die Tränkeprofessorin stellte sich vor, was passiert wäre, wenn sie ihre komplett unverhüllte Meinung über das Haus der Schlange und einen bestimmten Tränkeprofessor geäußert hätte und musste unwillkürlich schmunzeln.

Damals war sie ziemlich lange in Professor Snape verschossen gewesen, etwas seit Beginn der 2. Klasse. Nicht auf eine – in ihrem Alter leicht perverse - erotische Art, sondern eher in den Menschen, den Intellekt und den Charakter Severus Snapes. Wo hätte sie denn damals auch mit ihren ganzen Hormonen hingesollt. Ihre Mitschüler waren damals alle entweder Dumpfbacken oder Langweiler – oder beides.

Professor Snape hatte etwas an sich, dass sich nicht definieren ließ, ein Rätsel, das es zu lösen galt – und so etwas hatte Hermione immer schon angezogen. Außerdem: wer stand denn in diesem Alter nicht insgeheim auf die „bösen Jungs" (die Auswahl an Rockbands in Hogwarts war leider nicht SO groß) und wenn man dann gerade noch ‚Sturmhöhe' gelesen hatte, Heathcliffs Beziehung zu Catherine als den Höhepunkt der Romantik ansah und dann einem der dunkel gewandete, mysteriöse Professor über den Weg lief….Also bitte, wie hätte sie sonst reagieren sollen?

Im Rahmen dieser Schwärmerei (zumindest definierte sie es heute so…) war es dann auch zu den Ereignissen im Aufklärungsunterricht gekommen….

In den folgenden Jahren war sie sehr dankbar, dass sich außer ihr (und höchst wahrscheinlich dem Professor) keiner mehr an die Ereignisse erinnerte, so dass sich die Peinlichkeit in Grenzen hielt und sie nur manchmal – aus für ihre Mitschüler völlig unersichtlichen Gründen - rot wurde.

In der besagten Stunde hatte sie zum ersten Mal einen Professor Snape mit Humor entdeckt – eine Eigenschaft, die ihr später, als sie aufmerksamer darauf achtete, noch oft ins Auge fiel – und durch ihr Wissen um den, praktisch gesehen, geschützten Raum hatte es sie enorm gereizt die Grenzen diesen Teils seiner Persönlichkeit auszutesten. Irgendwie war die Situation dann ein wenig aus dem Ruder gelaufen – das war dann damals wohl der hormonverseuchte Teenager in ihr, den sie sonst gut unter Verschluss hielt.

Das Ganze gipfelte dann praktisch in der Frage, ob ihr Lehrer in ein paar Jahren mit ihr schlafen wolle, ‚ihr Nachhilfe geben' – auch nach all den Jahren wurde sie auf Grund der Dreistigkeit dieser Frage immer noch rot – und Professor Snape hatte, indirekt, zugestimmt.

In den folgenden Jahren hatten sich weder Professor Snape noch Hermione irgendetwas anmerken lassen und die damals angepeilten 4-5 Jahre verstrichen ‚ungenutzt'. Hauptsächlich deshalb, weil es ihr doch zu albern (bzw. peinlich) erschien, nach ihrem Abschluss (womöglich noch in ihrem atemberaubenden Abschlussballkleid, mit Haaren die sich wie flüssiger Seide über ihren Rücken ergossen etc. pp.) an die Tür des Kerkern zu klopfen und Professor Snape um Sex zu bitten.

Heute jedoch war die Sachlage anders. Nun war sie die neue Professorin für Tränkekunde und deshalb oblag es ihr den morgigen Aufklärungsunterricht bei den Zweitklässlern durchzuführen. Nun war es an der Zeit von der unglaublichen Erfahrung und dem Talent des Severus Snapes zu profitieren und zu lernen.

Obwohl, er war mittlerweile nicht mehr ‚Professor Snape' für sie. In dem vergangenen Jahr hatten sie einander näher kennen gelernt und viele anregende Gespräche geführt. Anfangs nur über Fachliches, später über das Unterrichten, die Philosophen der Muggel- und Zaubererwelt (die sich gar nicht so weit unterschieden), Politik, Literatur und vieles andere. Sie hatte festgestellt, dass der Professor nicht der Muggelhasser war, als der er sich früher immer gegeben hatte und durchaus Interesse für die ‚andere' Welt hegte – teilweise sogar mehr wusste als sie. Was hatte sie damals nur zu solchen Annahmen verleiten lassen, dass ein so intelligenter Mann wirklich einen Hass auf eine andere Menschengruppe haben sollte, nur weil irgendwelche Stammbäume nicht stimmten? Da gab es doch einige viel bessere Objekte. Sie waren früher so naiv und konträr-denkend gewesen…

Hermione hoffte, dass Severus sie mittlerweile als erwachsene Frau wahrnahm – ein Gedanke der ihr zwar durchaus logisch erschien, bei den Themen die sie miteinander diskutierten…Aber so war das weibliche Geschlecht nun mal, solange zweifeln wie irgend möglich.

Nun also hatte sie den Entschluss gefasst in die Kerker zu gehen und mit ihrem ehemaligen Lehrer zu schlafen. Den Grund dafür konnte sie selber nicht so genau definieren. War es der Rest der damaligen Schwärmerei? Der Reiz des Unbekannten (dem Novum Severus Snape, nicht dem Novum Sex)? Ihr gryfinndorischer Stolz, der es ihr verbot die Sache einfach ruhen zu lassen? War sie etwa in Professor Snape verliebt?

Diese Fragen drängte sie wieder ganz hinter die Rückwand ihres rationalen Verstandes. Sie wollte sich nicht damit auseinander setzen – es würde eine zu lange Schlange an Fragen mit sich ziehen.

Sie atmete einmal tief durch und lief dann zügig weiter in Richtung Kerker. Die Schüler, denen sie begegnete, nickten ihr freundlich zu oder grüßten sie. Wäre dies eine Situation wie in den Arztromanen ihrer Mutter, würde ihr wohl ein Vielzahl von bewundernden Blicken folgen, auf Grund der Tatsache, dass sie ein atemberaubendes Outfit tragen würde, gekoppelt mit einem gewissen inneren Strahlen – getragen von einer tiefen inneren Leidenschaft für Severus Snape und ihrem Verlangen ihm ihre Jungfräulichkeit zu schenken.

Nun – dies war kein Arztroman.

Ihr erstes Mal hatte sie im ersten Semester erlebt – völlig euphorisch von der neuen Erfahrung mit halbwegs intelligenten Menschen umgeben zu sein (ein Gefühl das relativ rasch wieder abebbte) und sich außergewöhnlich schick zu machen erschien ihr sinnlos. Severus kannte sie seit sie 11 Jahre alt war, sie hatten zusammen im Labor gestanden - einem Ort an dem es eindeutig nicht um gutes Aussehen ging und auch nicht zu halten war – und sie trafen sich jeden morgen beim Frühstück – da boten sie beide keinen attraktiven Eindruck…

Folglich hatte sie dem – durch 7 Jahre mit Lavender Brown und dem Rest der ‚Clique' anerzogenen - inneren Drang wiederstanden und sich nicht viel länger als sonst nach Unterrichtsschluss ‚präpariert'.

Viel zu rasch stand sie vor der Tür zu Severus' Privaträumen – wobei rasch ein relativer Begriff war, schließlich hatte sie bereits einige Jahre Verspätung – und klopfte an.

Severus öffnete die Tür gerade so weit, dass er den ganzen Rahmen ausfüllte und hatte einen von ihr nicht zu deutenden Blick aufgesetzt – was sie allerdings geflissentlich ignorierte. Sie zweifelte entschieden daran, dass sie noch einmal den Mut aufbringen würde, mit einem solchen Anliegen zu ihm zu kommen, wenn dieser Versuch scheiterte. Folglich fing sie sofort an zu sprechen, ohne Severus auch nur einmal zu Wort kommen zu lassen – ein Verhalten, dass er von ihr aber eigentlich schon gewohnt war - mit einer Miene, die hoffentlich Selbstsicherheit ausstrahlte:

„Guten Abend Severus. Folgende Problematik: Morgen soll ich bei den Zweitklässlern den Aufklärungsunterricht übernehmen und ich hatte da noch ein paar Probleme bei der Vorbereitung. Vielleicht erinnerst du dich noch an meinen Sexualkunde – Unterricht damals und du hattest damals vorgeschlagen, du würdest mir bei entsprechender Gelegenheit Nachhilfe erteilen – damit ich von deiner Erfahrung profitieren könnte. Nun, die Gelegenheit ist da, und ich würde darauf gerne zurück kommen."

Severus' Lächeln machte Hermione irgendwie nervös und sie fühlte sich auf unangenehme Weise in ihre Schulzeit versetzt. Er setzte zu einer Antwort an: „Nun Hermione, das Angebot bezog sich meines Wissens auf ‚4-5 Jahre' und nicht 9 Jahre später." Severus hob eine Augenbraue, und Hermione fühlte sich, als hätte sie ihre Hausaufgaben nicht gemacht, weil sie lieber im See baden war oder eine ähnlich unwichtige Dinge getan hatte. „Allerdings hatte ich damals nicht wirklich damit gerechnet, dass du denn Mumm hättest aufzutauchen. Heute allerdings…" Er öffnete die Tür komplett, so dass sie den ganzen Raum einsehen konnte und Hermione erstarrte.

Der ganze Raum war in Kerzenlicht getaucht und wurde von einem großen Himmelbett in der Mitte des Raumes dominiert. ‚Wie bei Dr. Rosenfeld und seiner Schwester Anna ' schoss Hermione unwillkürlich durch den Kopf. In diesem Moment war sie sehr dankbar, dass Severus weiter sprach – sie war von diesen puren Klischees so überwältigt, dass sie kein Wort rausbrachte.

„…bin ich vorbereitet. Wie ich sehe, ist dir die kleine Veränderung in meinen Räumen aufgefallen. Wenn die Dame jetzt ihre Gedanken bitte wieder aus der Gosse holen und sich auf das Sofa begeben würde, wäre ich ihr sehr verbunden."

Hermione schreckte aus ihrem sehr albernen, skurillen Tagtraum hoch (er beinhaltete den Zaubertrankprofessor in einem Arztkittel und sie selbst in einem Schwesternkostüm - auf seinem Schoss, nach ‚Doktorspielen' fragend) und setzte sich rasch auf das, bis eben unbeachtet in einer Ecke stehende, Sofa. Sie bemühte sich, möglichst locker, sexy und entspannt zu wirken – Zeugnisdeutsch.

Mit einem süffisanten Lächeln begann Severus Snape, der sich neben sie gesetzt hatte, zu sprechen.

„Also Hermione, deine ungewöhnliche Anspannung werde ich einfach mal ignorieren, und mit dem Unterricht beginnen. Ich denke, ich kann davon ausgehen, dass du auf dem Gebiet der Sexualität nicht völlig unerfahren bist? Die theoretischen, biologischen Fakten waren dir ja bereits in der 2. Klasse bewusst, praktische Erfahrungen hast du in den letzten Jahren wohl reichlich gesammelt?"

Hermione schnappte entgeistert nach Luft – hatte er sie gerade ein leichtes Mädchen genannt? Ihre ohnehin etwas angespannten Nerven brannten durch. Sie beugte sich zu ihm rüber und hielt ihre Stimme mühsam unter Kontrolle: „Ich bin nicht hierher gekommen, um mich als Schlampe beschimpfen zu lassen! Und schon gar nicht von dir! Mein Sexleben geht nur mich und meinem eventuell vorhandenen Freund an und sonst niemanden!" „Ach, also doch noch Jungfrau..." „Severus Snape, glaubst du denn ich bin hier, um mein erstes Mal zu erleben? Findest du mich wirklich so unattraktiv, dass die einzige Möglichkeit für mich Sex zu haben ist, meinem ehemaligen Tränkelehrer aufzulauern?" „Das hast du jetzt gesagt."

Hermiones Anspannung floh vor der unbändigen Wut auf diesen Mann, entstanden aus einem wilden Cocktail von nicht eingestandenen, nun enttäuschten Gefühlen…

„Weißt du was, wenn du mich so abstoßend findest, dann geh ich besser – bevor ich mir noch mehr Schmähungen anhören muss und handgreiflich werde!"

Sie stand auf, ging zur Tür und strahlte dabei eine solche Energie aus, das Severus unwillkürlich lächeln musste.

Als Hermione gerade die Tür erreicht hatte, fasste er sie an der Schulter, drehte sie um und strich mit dem Finger über ihre Wange. Ein sanftes Flüstern: „Lektion Nummer 1: Alle Beteiligten müssen entspannt und sie selbst sein – und wenn man sich dafür erst beschimpfen muss." Ihren ungläubigen Blick ignorierend fuhr er fort. „Lektion 2: Der zu verführende Part muss seinen ganzen Körper fühlen und als begehrenswert empfinden."

Mit diesen Worten begann er, sie zu küssen…

„Nun Severus , ich fürchte du hast die anderen Lektionen vergessen…"

„Aber nein Hermione. Lektion 3 lautet: Nicht sprechen – handeln."


End file.
